


Valentine's Day

by zekelandons



Category: Manifest (TV 2018)
Genre: Eiffel Tower, F/M, Paris (City), Romance, fluffy cuteness, romantic dinner, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekelandons/pseuds/zekelandons
Summary: Zeke and Michaela spend Valentine’s Day in Paris, unbeknownst to them, two unexpected people follow them to Paris…..
Relationships: Zeke Landon/Michaela Stone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Valentine's Day

Valentine's Day. The day in which lovers bestow messages of love and gifts of chocolate to each other every year of the 14th of February. But for Zeke Landon, Valentine’s Day was more than that, in fact for him, Valentines Day was everyday just without the chocolate and cheesy messages. Each day ever since he and Michaela had gotten together as a couple, he wanted to show her how much she meant to him. Likewise, she did the same. And ever since they got married, they took their wedding vows seriously. Zeke wanted to fill Michaela's world with all the love that she deserved and Michaela told Zeke that she would be the best wife she could be which meant standing by him and loving him. But, the most important part of her vows was that she would never give up on him or their relationship. Because he was just too important to her. He was her whole world, her whole life and losing him would’ve killed her. And for Zeke, he was constantly in awe of Michaela each and everyday. Her huge heart was the reason why he fell so deeply in love with her. And she fell in love with his good, kind compassionate heart. The Callings were mysterious, but if they were good at one thing, it was bringing Michaela and Zeke into each other’s lives.

It was about a half hour until dawn. Zeke and Michaela were bed, wrapped in each other's arms. They had a long passionate night and they didn’t fall asleep until one in the morning. Zeke was awake, thinking about how far he and Michaela had come as a couple. He gazed at her. She was sound asleep, she looked so peaceful and beautiful. Their hands were joined at Michaela’s stomach right where the gunshot wound was. Zeke still remembered that one morning when he flinched when he placed his hand over the scar; it was a reminder of the mistakes he had made but Michaela, ever so gentle, so kind, put his hand back on the scar, reassuring him without saying anything that it was okay, it wasn’t his fault. As let himself learn that he was worthy of being loved, he felt more relief and more calm than he had ever before. He smiled at that. _I really have come a long way,_ he thought as he pulled Michaela closer to him and she stirred and kept on sleeping. He closed his eyes and he dozed off again.

It was dawn when the sound of the bells Notre Dame rang throughout Paris. Zeke woke up hearing the bells and gently shook Michaela awake. “Hey,” he whispered to her, kissing the nape of her neck. “It’s Valentine’s Day.” “Mmmmmm really?” Michaela said groggily. “Yeah,” he murmured as he kissed her neck. “I have something special planned for us.” Michaela turned towards him and he felt his heart swell as he gazed into those ocean blue eyes of hers. “You do?” she asked, her curiosity peaked. He nodded. “I do. But first, I need to tell my wife just how much I love her.” Moving closer to her, he kissed her lips gently and she responded in kind. He moved his hands along her side as he kept kissing her and he kissed her cheeks, her jaw and then he began a trail of kisses down her neck and he felt her pull her closer to him. Then she pushed him off of her so they were sitting up and with her hands around his neck, she pulled him closer for a kiss. He responded deeply and he felt this wave of happiness consume him. After a while of kissing and staring at each other and caressing each other, Zeke heard Michaela’s stomach growl. “Oh, someone is hungry!” he exclaimed. “How would you like some strawberry crepes with Nutella?” Michaela’s eyes glowed up. “Yes!” she squealed. “I’ll get showered and dressed and while I’m cooking you can shower up as well.” he told her. He gave her a kiss on her cheek and got his clothes and went and took his shower.

The smell of fresh strawberries being cut up in the kitchen entered Michaela’s nose. Her husband was an extremely good cook and her mouth was watering while she was taking her shower. After getting showered and dressed, she walked into the kitchen and watched Zeke cook up a romantic breakfast for two. A breakfast she actually had time to enjoy this time. She still remembered the time when Zeke made breakfast for the two of them but she had to rush off to get to work. Now, since she was on her honeymoon, she had all the time in the world to enjoy her breakfast with her husband. He noticed her walk in. “Hey,” he said as he assembled the crepes. “Do you want to make some coffee?” he asked her. She nodded. “On it,” she said as she smiled at him. “Those smell good.” He grinned at her. “I knew you would say that!” he laughed. Heading over to the coffee maker, Michaela put some coffee in and she let it run while she helped Zeke set the table. The Airbnb they were staying at had some really fine dishware and it was actually super cute. “I like their dishware,” Michaela said as she set the table. “It’s kinda similar to ours.” Zeke nodded as he pursed his lips. “Yeah you’re right,” he told her. “I do have to admit, you have taste when you look for Airbnb’s, Mrs. Stone-Landon.” She felt herself blush happily as he said her new name. Stone-Landon. She wanted to honor both of her families so she kept Stone and added Landon to her name. Zeke liked that as well. He was still hoping that one day his parents would mend their relationship but it would be a hard long road for them.

After eating the most delicious crepes that Michaela had ever had in her life, she and Zeke looked at their plans for their perfect Valentine's Day. First, they would go to the Cathedral of Notre Dame and take a tour there. Then, they would eat lunch at a small little cafe and then head to the Musée du Louvre and spend the afternoon there. After spending the afternoon there, they would go back to the Airbnb and have a romantic dinner. Unbeknownst to Michaela however, Zeke had gotten a reservation for them to visit the top of the Eiffel Tower later that night. He had taken French in high school and somehow remembered how to speak it so it came in handy when he talked to the staff at the Eiffel tower to arrange the top with rose petals and tea candles. But little did they realize, there were two other people in Paris with them……

*****************************************

In a small cafe near the Arc of Triomphe, Priscilla and Gordon Landon were eating lunch. Gordon had asked Priscilla to take a trip with him so they could talk and she agreed reluctantly. She was still hurt and angry of what Gordon did to her and Zeke after Chloe died. They needed to be together to support each other after what happened to Chloe. “So, did you…..marry anyone after you left?” Priscilla asked as she took a bite of her stew. Gordon shook his head. “No,” he told her. “I was on my own for years. And I fell into a dark place. The day that Zeke and I were reunited...I was trying to commit suicide at the subway. Because of all the shame and guilt I carried for years. I know Zeke had it worse.” Priscilla teared up as she thought of her eldest child. “He took Chloe’s death hard. And he fell into the wrong crowd in high school and got addicted to drugs and later alcohol. He’s in treatment now and he’s making great strides thanks to Michaela.” she smiled when she mentioned her daughter-in-law. Gordon’s interest peaked. “So...this Michaela Stone girl,” he mused. “She was on that plane right?” Priscilla nodded. “She was. She and her family saved Zeke’s life. He disappeared in 2017 during a big Nor-Easter. He was forced to take shelter in a cave and he had to burn everything that he could to keep himself warm. He said he had this magazine of the Flight 828 passengers and one of the pages was about Michaela. He said that she gave him strength to live and to fight. After getting out of the cave, he kept saying to himself ‘Find her’ and somehow, and I don’t know how, but Michaela heard him and her nephew heard him as well and they managed to find him and save his life. Trust me, I thought he was on drugs when he told me all of this but Michaela reassured me that he wasn’t and that life had given him a second chance. And she was right.” Priscilla closed her eyes and thought about how far her son had come. She watched her son go through rehab and make amends with his past. She watched him fall in love with the woman of his dreams and marry her. She was so proud of him. “Michaela means everything to Zeke,” Priscilla told Gordon. “He loves her so much and she loves him. It’s just….a miracle that our son is still alive. I don’t know why or how he is still alive but, he’s alive.” Gordon took Priscilla’s hand and gently squeezed it. “Let’s work on us, okay?” he said softly. “If we do end up being grandparents, our grandkids should have grandparents who aren’t separated. And I think our son would appreciate us trying to fix our relationship.” Priscilla smiled at him.

*****************************************

After getting back from the Musée du Louvre, Michaela took a nap while Zeke began making dinner. He had gotten chicken, asparagus, and potatoes from the grocery store along with ingredients for a very decadent vanilla cake. While Michaela was sleeping, he put out a simple black dress for her to wear for their very romantic dinner for two while he had a gray button up shirt with khakis. It was about seven at night when Zeke began to set the table and he heard footsteps coming from the bedroom and Michaela walked into the dining room. He gazed at her with love and affection. The black dress looked absolutely gorgeous on her and she had curled her hair and applied some light makeup. “Wow,” Zeke breathed as he walked towards her. “You look stunning _mon amour,_ ” She giggled. “And you do too,” she whispered as she pulled him closer for a kiss. _“Je t’aime,”_ he whispered. She smiled. _“Je t’aime aussi.”_ She paused. “So my husband knows French?” she asked him, a grin forming on her face. “I do.” “Damn, that makes you sound so much more sexier!” she laughed and he responded by kissing her again. “Let’s go eat,” he told her. “Right, I’m hungry!”

Zeke had pan fried the chicken and mixed it with a butter thyme sauce and he made garlic mashed potatoes with gravy. The asparagus he roasted in the oven with Parmesan cheese, garlic and salt and pepper. He bought sparkling juice for the two of them to share since he couldn’t have alcohol which was fine by Michaela. To set the mood, Zeke had dimmed lights and put out candles on the table and Michaela loved it. The meal was probably the finest meal she could’ve asked for and it definitely beat out all the other fine meals she had when she and Jared were a couple. Hopefully Jared was treating Drea to a nice Valentine’s Day dinner. Luckily, the dining room had a view of the Eiffel Tower and Michaela had an idea. “Can we take a picture of the two of us right here?” she asked him. He nodded. “I’ll get the tripod.” Setting up the tripod, Zeke set the self timer on Michaela’s phone and he went over to her side and she kissed him as the camera took their photo. Looking at the photo, she smiled. “We are so cute,” she told him. “I’m sending this to Drea if that’s okay.” “Go ahead. She likes to keep track of us.” Sending the picture to Drea, Michaela sat down while Zeke went to the kitchen to grab the cake. When Michaela saw the cake, she gasped. “Ezekiel James Landon, you did not seriously make that?!” she squeaked as he gave her a huge grin. “Oh I did, Michaela Beth Stone-Landon. Because my beautiful wife deserves only the best.” Setting the cake down on the table, he cut two slices for them and Michaela’s eyes lit up when she took a bite. “This is so amazing. Like how?” she asked with a mouthful of cake. “I just love making food,” he told her. “After we’re done eating our cake I want to take you somewhere special.” This made Michaela’s eye glow even more. “Oooohh,” she said. “I’m looking forward to this.”

After finishing their cake, Zeke blindfolded Michaela with a bandana and he took her to their rental car and drove to the Eiffel Tower. After checking in with the staff there, he led her to the lift to take them to the observation deck that he had reserved for just for them. When they got there, he led her to where he wanted her to see the little display he had arranged. Rose petals covered the floor along with battery powered tea candles. Zeke took the blindfold off of Michaela and she gasped as she realized where she was. “Zeke….are we….” she didn’t finish because he nodded. “Yes, we are on the top of the Eiffel Tower. Happy Valentine’s Day my love.” Taking her hand, Zeke led her to the balcony where they gazed at Paris. Paris at night was so beautiful and stunning and Michaela leaned her head against Zeke’s shoulder. They didn’t say anything, soulmates had a way of communicating that didn’t involve speaking words. She turned her eyes towards his and she sighed as she gazed into them. The world had faded for them and they were in their own little world. They didn’t even notice the two visitors who managed to sneak up the lift after them.

****************************************

From a corner where they couldn’t be seen, Priscilla and Gordon gazed at their son and daughter in law in awe. “You are so right,” Gordon whispered to Priscilla. “He really is so in love with her.” “And the way they look at each other, it’s like they’re not aware that we are here. They’re so focused on each other it's like they’re in their own little world.” Knowing that they shouldn’t intrude for too long, Priscilla took out the note that she and Gordon wrote for Zeke and Michaela and placed it on the wall. Quietly, they stepped out and headed back down the lift.

****************************************

After spending an hour with each other gazing at the Paris skyline, Michaela yawned. “Mmmm I should be heading to bed,” she said sleepily. “I had a long day. But it was the best Valentine’s Day ever. I love you so much,” she murmured to Zeke as she kissed him. He smiled. “Alright let’s get going.” Taking her hand, he began to lead her down the lift when Michaela pulled him towards her. “Zeke wait,” she told him. “There’s a note.” Zeke noticed a piece of paper that was taped on the wall and he took it down and his eyes went huge. “Mick,” he whispered. “Look at this.” Taking the note from Zeke she began to read it out loud. It said:

_**Zeke and Michaela,** _

_**Happy Valentine’s Day. We are so proud of you and we wish you the best in your new chapter together. Enjoy the rest of your honeymoon.** _

_**Love,** _

_**Gordon and Priscilla Landon.**_

“Did your parents know we were going to be in Paris?” Michaela asked. He shook his head. “I didn’t tell them, perhaps maybe Ben did. But, I’m surprised they’re here. Maybe we can catch them later. I’ll text Mom. But, I’m glad they’re working on their relationship. I really missed my parents being happy with each other and I hope one day, they’ll meet our kids.” Michaela smiled at that. “They’ll have amazing grandparents. Come on, let’s get back to the Airbnb.”

Walking hand in hand back to the car, Zeke smiled at Michaela. She was everything to him and he was everything to her. They knew they would always have each other, no matter what life would throw at them. And as long they had each other, they could face anything, together.


End file.
